


your warmth.

by DecayedDruid



Category: The Royal Alchemist
Genre: And I swear by it so, But obviously after they've gotten to know each other, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Fluff, His name is Florian haha, I don't really think there's a specific point in time for this, I named the Protagonist in my files Florian however, Just two gay boys having a really hard time with emotions, M/M, POV First Person, Please help them they're hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedDruid/pseuds/DecayedDruid
Summary: Sometimes, even Aurelius gets tired. Even he gets worn down. Even he just needs a minute tobreathe. Florian is surprised by the Prince's sudden appearance, but not necessarily bothered. Because he, too, sometimes just needs someone to lean on. And reveal feelings to each other--and one's self.





	your warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> (Does a jig) As far as I know, this fic starts The Royal Alchemist AO3 tag. Please enjoy!! I hope to write much more! c:

Usually his brow is furrowed in determination. Concentration. When he's in thought. Typically his voice is firm as steel, as stone, warranting no question, no room for doubt. His glimmering, glinting eyes as sharp as the blade he wields. It’s astounding--rather admirable, really--how he can manage to constantly remain so vigilant. So alert.

But, as a tactician, it would be expected. As a person, not so much. But that is simply Aurelius’ essence. He is vigilance. He is rigidness. He is an unstoppable force, albeit sometimes as well as an immovable object. When his mind is made up, he is set in his path.

As it is, no one usually gets to see anything else of him. The farthest from this is a silent, catty boy who is asocial and detests forced interactions. However, he equally detests those who give up without a fight. It is why I never stepped down, my own pride and stubbornness not even considered in the equation.

It is why, because of this, he slowly and finally opened up to show me more forms of himself. The Aurelius who showed concern, the Aurelius who showed me his small but no less warm smile, the Aurelius who showed his dejectedness as much as his agitation.

Tonight, the Aurelius who was simply just… Tired. Exhausted.

His hair wasn’t any less sleek and flowing than usual. It was the same ebony curtain that flowed down his back and framed his face, spilled over his shoulders occasionally when he bent over. But the sheen to it, as well as the spark in his eyes, seemed somehow… Dimmed. He had told me he wanted time with me in my quarters, and despite the wording being more demanding in nature I knew he wouldn’t argue the point if I had declined him.

I admittedly could no longer consider doing such a thing. His desire to spend time with me made me feel almost lighter. Aurelius’ exhaustion, while concerning, did not diminish a single bit of that feeling. At the chance of sounding cheesy, cliché, we oft felt like the push and pull of waves. Working both against and with each other.

“You wanted to see me?” I asked, my own amethyst eyes meeting his haunting ivory ones. Eye contact, as per usual, did not last long. He glanced down towards the floor, crossing his arms. 

The tapping of fingers on his bicep did not escape me. “Correct. It seems as though you are the only competent person in this blasted place sometimes. I needed a moment away, but being by myself for once seemed…”

I reached out a little and placed a hand next to me on my bed. An offering, not a demand. An offering of rest, of recovery. I could see the distrust, the deliberation, warring in his eyes.

It seemed, in the end, fatigue was the one who won out. Aurelius uncrossed his arms and sighed, crossing with trepidated steps over to me. He slowly sat, hands in his lap. It was almost bizarre to see the youngest prince not sitting ramrod straight like a determined warrior, ready to dominate the entire battlefield. But to expect him to look like that constantly would make me the same as every other person here.

And the fact that I wasn’t the same as them to him was exactly the reason Aurelius placed faith in me. The fact he did at all was the reason I gave this the tenderness it deserved. Not too soft, but tact was necessary. Even he was not emotionless.

A sigh fell from Aurelius’ lips in a puff of heated air, almost visible in the cooled night’s atmosphere. “It was almost lonely to consider myself being entirely alone, right now.”

A nod. “Mm.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re surprised even I can have such benign desires-”

I shut my eyes, gently shaking my head in disagreement, “With all due respect,_ au contraire_, I’d be more surprised to know you’d never need it at all.”

“... Heh. I see. Above the rest as always, Rosenkreuz.”

“I would have to be to earn your attention, of course,” I scoffed lightly and chuckled. “Why else would you entertain a tutor with no legitimate obligations but to educate and protect you as told? If I didn’t go the extra mile, you’d find no use in me. You said yourself that you needed to measure me up to see if I was worthy enough to truly be by your side… Aurelius.”

Looking to me as I spoke his name sans title, with surprise I’d almost dare say if I didn’t know better, the prince even dared to slouch ever so slightly after a moment’s pause. … Did he truly never rely on anyone, besides perhaps Harris, of course? I proceeded to, in a moment of boldness, gently pat my lap.

“Rest a minute. I’ll stay for as long as you need, and you’re already aware of that, I hope. Come now.”

Disbelief. A moment’s pause. A familiar furrow of eyebrows, analyzing. “... I’m sorry?”

I began to backpedal, shocked by my own lack of manners, but before I could attempt to rectify my misdeed… Aurelius hesitated, but nonetheless said, “Are you telling me to rest my head on your lap?”

“Ah, I mean--I _did_, but I wasn’t thinking before I spoke, so just forget-”

A chuckle, different from any other I’d ever really heard emitted from Aurelius. Not bitter, or sharp, or mocking, but _genuinely amused_. “If those words came from you because you, as you put it, ‘didn’t think’... Then maybe you should think less often. It’s amusing, a quality form of entertainment, Rosenkreuz.”

“Well, I say-!” I bristled, but before I could get any farther, Aurelius… Was actually daring to lower his head into my lap. He was actually taking me up on my offer. I froze, words getting stuck in my throat, as I watched him settle and slowly close his eyes. A pool of ebony underneath him, on my lap, those same black tresses blanketing over him… Eyebrows unfurrowed. Relaxed. Serene.

In the moonlight; it was breathtakingly beautiful, and I had a moment of reprieve regarding speaking to him.

Relaxing, I slowly lowered a hand, pausing before making contact with Aurelius’ beautiful and long hair. A smile graced my lips nonetheless, happy and relieved for many reasons I both couldn’t and didn’t have time to list. His smooth voice broke me out of my reverie. His eyes had not opened back up.

“You may.”

I laughed breathily. Of course he knew, the bastard. I shook my head gently in amusement, playfully biting back, “Thank you _oh so much_, Prince Aurelius. The honor is all mine.”

A barely audible snort was all I received in response before I started stroking his hair, carding my fingers through the soft strands. Occasionally twirling them before letting them slip between my fingers, rinse, and repeat. I felt the tension ever so slowly begin to drain from his body. I know Aurelius was also rather close with Sala, in hindsight, but I couldn’t help but wonder if she ever played with his hair like this… Feeling a rise of jealousy in my chest, I shelved the thoughts and feeling for later. _Not now_. Heavens, no, not now.

Words leaving my lips before I could stop them, I murmured softly, “You should rest more, you know. You are strong, you are mighty, you are many things. You work hard, but maybe you even work a bit too hard. Even you deserve a break every now and again, Aurelius. You can find that with me any time. Just let me know.”

A pause. A long pause, silence as he let me pet his hair.

“I don’t need a lecture from you, Rosenkreuz. Don’t involve yourself in my personal matters.”

There wasn’t his usual bite in those words. They were all bark, and we both knew it. After all, we both also knew… I was becoming a part of those personal matters. Surely, our line between tutor and student, mentor and protege, was becoming increasingly blurred. Aurelius and I could fight it no longer.

And dare I say that I don’t think either of us wanted to, either.


End file.
